Well Worn Daffy
Well Worn Daffy is a 1965 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot Speedy Gonzales and his two mouse companions are lost in the desert dying of thirst when they happen upon a well. However, they shortly discover Daffy is the owner, and he refuses to give them any water, despite their desperate pleas (Speedy: Surely one insignificant drop of water wouldn't hurt? Daffy: No! That's one insignificant drop too much!) After shooting at them, Speedy and his friends are forced to watch Daffy and his camel not only drink, but shower and water the trees. Speedy devises a plan to lure Daffy away from the well while his friends get some water, but the camel booby-traps it. Speedy tries again and when Daffy shoots at him, he somehow knocks a tree down on himself. The mice's further attempts are foiled by either Daffy shooting the cup full of holes or the camel tripping Speedy. A last attempt involves Speedy traveling underground with the hose (in similar manner to both Bugs and Daffy in earlier cartoons), only to have Daffy come out the end and shoot them again. Finally, Daffy packs his camel with as much water as needed for a journey home and loads the well with dynamite so the mice cannot have any. Fortunately, Speedy ties the string of dynamite to Daffy's camel so the well is safe. Speedy and his friends drink as much as they can, and soon Daffy and his camel come along begging for water. Speedy obliges by spraying him down. Daffy replies, "There's one thing worse than a smart mouse, and that's three smart mice." Gallery Well Worn Daffy SS 1.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 2.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 3.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 4.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 5.jpg Wellworndaffy.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 6.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 7.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 8.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 9.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 10.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 11.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 12.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 13.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 14.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 15.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 16.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 17.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 18.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 19.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 20.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 21.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 22.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 23.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 24.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 25.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 26.jpg Well Worn Daffy SS 27.jpg 61Bntr0bG6L. SL1162 .jpg 615rcYPIybL. SL1162 .jpg WellWornDaffyLobbyCardPreliminarySketch2.jpg WellWornDaffyLobbyCardPreliminarySketch.jpg Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:1965 Category:Shorts Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons written by Dave Detiege Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by Laverne Harding Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Cartoons animated by Norman McCabe Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with layouts by Dick Ung Category:Cartoons with film editing by Lee Gunther